1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a method and a system for job separation in a high volume document scanning.
2. Description of Related Art
Efficiency is an important part of any production mailroom solution. In the mailroom, documents are scanned one at a time. However, the process of scanning documents one at a time is very expensive.
In order to improve throughput, scanning is often done in large batches, where scan jobs (or batches) are typically separated by a slip-sheet with barcodes. While scanning documents in large batches does improve the throughput, it adds process time by having operator(s) insert the slip-sheets between the scan jobs and sometimes remove the slip-sheets from between the scan jobs.
Some methods of document separation do not require the use of a slip-sheet. While these methods may save the cost of slip sheets and the process time of the operator, it may introduce inconvenience in cases in which the scanned original documents need to be separated after the scanning process.
The present disclosure provides improvements over the prior art.